


They Deserve Eachother

by NickFreakinSurvived



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Gen, I'm Sorry, Idk what happened here, Im Projecting, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Post Apocalypse, SOS, They're both victims tho ig, Triggers, Victim Blaming, not romanticizing abuse here guys, sandra the nosy neighbour, this is a toxic relationship, this is not how i typically ship them or how id usually write nellis, toxic, usually its soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickFreakinSurvived/pseuds/NickFreakinSurvived
Summary: Sandra thinks it's strange.
Relationships: Ellis & Nick (Left 4 Dead), Ellis/Nick (Left 4 Dead)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	They Deserve Eachother

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings for mentioned and referenced abuse, verbal and physical. It's mutual abuse but abuse all the same.
> 
> This isn't an attempt at romanticizing abuse this is just a different way of viewing their relationship from how they behave in game, I don't typically write their relationship this way I just thought it would be interesting to explore. 
> 
> (From an abuse survivor.)

Sandra has lived across the way from those two boys for the last five years.

They deserve each other she thought. 

One was older, twelve years to be exact, she had heard the neighbour on the left mention their strange age difference. That’s not what she found strange. One wore fitted suits, expensive ones; the other wore baggy jeans and grease stained T-shirts. That’s not what she found strange. 

They were polar opposites, but that? That’s not what she found strange.

It was the yelling at three in the morning then the ‘goodbye, stay safe' kisses at eight. 

It was the lamp thrown across the living room then the cuddling on the couch watching the television.

It was the ‘I hate you’ and ‘I love you’.

It was slamming doors, bruises and tears to holding hands, dinner dates and gentle kisses.

They deserved each other. They really did.

They were fire and ice. No... They were fire and gasoline. 

“You can do better.” She had heard people tell the younger male. They were wrong. They thought it was the older one who started everything? They were wrong. It was like they ran on a ‘Who’s going to shout first’ daily schedule. 

The guy in the suit? His words were his weapon, nit-picking and belittling. Insults and sarcasm. 

The blonde? He usually swung first, tired of the back and forth he'd deck his partner as quick as venomous words could leave his mouth.

“You can do better." They’d say as if it was all the older’s fault.

“I love him.” The mechanic would respond. 

That wasn’t love. 

“You should let him go.” They’d say as if he locked the younger in.

“I love him.” The gambler would respond.

It wasn’t love.

It would end in a body bag; of that, Sandra was certain.

But something else she knew?

They deserve each other. 


End file.
